


Tsuna's Assassin Cousin

by Silverjades96



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A lot of other familiar characters, Dark Oc, F/M, Family Issues, Italian Mafia, Light Angst, Lots of bloody shit going on, Vongola Famila
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverjades96/pseuds/Silverjades96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know about Tsuna, the future Vongola Decimo, his hitman tutor Reborn along with our other beloved characters. But what happens if our beloved Spartan tutor, Reborn, falls in love with Tsuna's cousin who just so happens to be just as dangerous as him.<br/>Chaos will ensue.<br/>(Warning: Mature due to violence)<br/>Edit: Prologue has been updated severely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Scarlett, The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is the boy?” the leader growled. The men panicked...  
> Deciding to finally introduce herself, the girl chuckled loudly enough from the shadows to draw everyone’s attention.
> 
> “Sorry boys," she purred. “He’s gone”.
> 
> “Who are you?!” he demanded, looking around for the source of the sound.
> 
> “Scarlett,” she simply replied.
> 
> They paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing so comments and critiques are appreciated. Also if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know. So enjoy!  
> 

The night was dark, only the stars and the moon were the only source of light at this dark and dreary place. Although there were a few street lights lit here and there. The night was cold and windy, the trees swaying side to side but it didn't faze the assassin one bit, who was standing in the shadows, watching silently and carefully with keen eyes aimed at the streets.

The assassin was a girl who clothed herself in a black and red. She wore a rather interesting kimono. Of course it was black and red but it was a little gothic and had a somewhat modern pirate twist to it. Although it might sound odd, it actually suited herself and therefore became her work outfit. Also being practical, she wore a simple black pant along with wearing matching red and black shoes. A full black porcelain mask (She alternates between a full mask and a half mask depending on each situation.) covered her face, keeping her true identity a secret. Crimson eyes peered down below through her mask, giving anyone who watched her the chills. Some of her straight long black hair framed her face while the rest were pulled back into a bun, adorned by two simple black hair ornaments.

The assassin had her hands occupied by two hybrid weapons. Engineered (the idea was hers though) by someone who owed her a big favor (more like she threaten the poor person after she had saved their asses more than she should), they were made to shift into three forms at will; fans, swords, and guns. They were made in mind in utilizing her abilities to the maximum. Currently, it was in the form of two steel fans, both still deadly since the edge of the fans were as sharp as a knife.

The assassin still stood there in the shadows, weapons clenched tight, waiting for someone or rather something. There was a loud caw, signaling that something was getting closer. She raised her arm, waiting and surely enough, a raven landed on her hand softly, keeping it's sharp talons from harming the girl. She shifted her gaze once she felt one of the other ravens landing on her shoulder. Both of the ravens looked at her, staring at her with their beady eyes. It would be unsettling to other people, being watched by such creature but the assassin simply raised her hand and petted them both fondly.

They endured her petting for a moment before reminding her of the current situation. They launched themselves into the air, then flying toward the direction they found the target in. The girl smirked behind her mask and went after them. She launched herself into the air then nimbly jumping roof to roof like a rabbit until she saw the ravens perching at a one of the old warehouses. She landed quietly on the roof, leaning over the dome glass, to take a good look at the ground below, calculating her moves. After a few minutes of thinking, she opened the window of the dome slowly, not making a sound. Quiet as a cat, she entered the building, descending to the floor safely with grace.

The girl straighten from her position and scanned the ground to look for her target. She tched, from her angle, she couldn't even see him. She moved quickly across the walkway in order to get a better view. Her current mission was save this kid from a rich family (with the least amount of scratches) and kill those that took him. According to her sources, the leader of this group was actually a low rated mafia boss. Anyhow, the man thought that the quickest way to earn money was to, of course, kidnap the boy and demanded ransom from the boy's father.

Typical. She quietly scoffed. You would think that this man would have brighter ideas but no, he had to go the old fashion way. Honestly, they were many other ways to take money but this? This was just classic. This mission was going to be easy anyway but first, she's got to find the boy and remove him from harm's way.

The assassin scanned the floor again and when she finally spotted him, her eyes narrowed and her lips curled in disgust. Her target was currently sitting in a chair, of to the side from the circle of men that were supposed to be watching him. The poor boy was tied up, gagged, red rimmed closed. The boy had bags under his eyes. There were two dried trails of tears on his cheeks, indicating that he had cried during his ordeal. Also, he was scared shitless. Really scared due to the fact that those dried trails were just a little fresh, which meant that the boy recently shed tears.

Anger bubbled inside of her. Children should **never** be means of ransoms because those that come out alive, experience trauma.  They shouldn't ever experience such things. It was ironic though, since she went through a similar ordeal, except darker. Bloodier. The assassin shuddered as some of the memories of her past began to rise. She shook her head, getting rid of the memories she never want to see, pop up again. She had a mission to accomplish and that was to save the boy. Her lips drew up in glee at the second part of the mission. She was certain that these bastard were going to get what was coming at them.

 **In blood**.

And oh was she going to enjoy this.

The girl looked around and to figure out who the boss is. There was light coming from the office that caught her attention. Ah, that's must where the boss is, no doubt trying to get the ransom money from the boy's father. It was a good thing that the blinds were closed and that the guy was busy. Now it was time to make her move. She whispered to the ravens about her plans, gesturing to the boy in the chair and up at the roof, telling them that she needed them to get the boy's attention and keep him quiet so she can move the boy unnoticed.

They nodded, showing that they understood her plans. They flew off quietly, one of them landing on the boy's shoulder to keep watch on the men, the other landing in front of the boy. The raven on his shoulder softly pecked his cheek, waking him up. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting one of the men teasing him but saw instead two ravens. He opened his eyes wide in surprise. Birds never come close to humans unless they were pets...

The ravens looked at each other in amusement as the boy's brain had finally caught up to him. One of them turned toward the girl, keeping it's gaze on its owner. The boy followed the bird's gaze, wondering what it's looking at and figured it out when he saw a pair of crimson eyes from the shadows looking at him. He could barely make the outline of her body but still, he was raised with hope that whoever who this person is, they're here to save him. The boy watched as the girl lifted her arm out of the shadows and raised one finger to where her lips should be. The boy quickly nodded his agreement. The assassin grinned with amusement. She couldn't blame him. She understood his desire to get out of there fast and back to his family.

Then she smirked and raised a hand. A large gust of wind and dust blew into the building from all the openings. The air came through the cracks, the windows, you name it. The wind rushed in like a mad men, making everyone blind. The boy was of no exception. He quickly closed his eyes and mouth as tightly as possible, hoping the dust won't get into them. The assassin made her move. She swooped down as everyone was distracted, landing near the boy. She quickly sliced through the ropes at the boy's hands and feet. After she freed him, she flew through the same window that she entered from and jumped two buildings over.

"You can open your eyes now," she said softly as she set the boy down. The boy quickly opened his eyes with shock. He didn't expected a girl to come save him. That's kind of embarrassing but considering that she managed to escape without a scratch from those men that kidnapped him, he let it fly this time. After all, he's glad to even be alive.

“Stay here with Mio and Mao”. She pointed to her ravens. It wasn't a question. It was an order. The boy nodded but quickly grabbed onto her sleeve as she turned to finish the second part of the mission. His grip loosened as he saw her crimson eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you going to do?" the boy ask shakily. Her crimson eyes soften a bit at the boy and just petting his head just a bit.

"You don't want to know," she said coolly but her eyes grew darker. The boy gulped and quickly released her sleeved. The girl sighed. "I'm going to kick butt and I want you to stay so I know you're safe." Ha, kicking butt was only putting it nicely.

Without further adieu (and before the boy could say anything *cough*), she went back to the building, the boy watching her jumping across the rooftops again before disappearing back in the building to finish the job.

The assassin sighed as she entered the building the same way she had came through a couple times. Now that he was safe, she could kill with little mercy. She took a glance at the men that were still blinded while their boss was still inside, oddly enough since there is a large commotion outside, possibly rampaging and shouting to the phone. She sighed. She should have just killed them while they're distracted but, due to all the stress that she has been experiencing lately, she wants to play around a little before ending their stupid lives. With another flick of her wrist, the little mini storm she created disappeared as if it never had happened. 

The men rubbed their eyes after the gust of dust ended. "What the hell was that?" one of the murmured. Some of them shrugged, thinking that it really was nothing. Stupid really. She thought as she continue to bide her time.

"Don't know but that was really creepy," another said. Some of them murmured in agreement. They turned to look for the boy, to see if he was still there. Unfortunately for them, all what was left of the boy was an empty chair and cut rope. He was gone, body and all. Their eyes widen with fear.

**Shit.**

That freaky gust of wind was a distraction! They groaned as realization hit them. They were in so much trouble. The boy was their bargaining chip after all and without him, well, no boy, no money. How are they going to break it to their boss? Where is the boy? By the time they reached a decision, it was too late. The door slammed open to reveal their fuming boss, wondering what the hell was going on.

It only took the panic stricken faces of his men and the empty chair beside them said everything.

“Where is the boy?” the leader growled. The men panicked as they tried to come up with an answer. How they were going to explain the disappearance of the boy? “Find him!” he shouted angrily. The men rushed to follow his orders, beginning to search the warehouse. The leader grew irritated and he looked around the warehouse, hoping to find the culprit but to no avail. Deciding to finally introduce herself, the girl chuckled loudly enough from the shadows to draw everyone’s attention.

“Sorry boys," she purred. “He’s gone”. She giggled as she threw a needle at one of the men. The needle pierced through his throat. A critical hit. The men watched with fear as their comrade clutched his throat to try to take out the large needle but to no avail. The leader grew pale with fear and in anger.

“Who are you?!” he demanded, looking around for the source of the sound.

“Scarlett,” she simply replied. Those that knew her name, paled. Ah, Scarlett, the Red Butterfly. A skilled assassin that could blend into the environment with ease and was known to kill. In silence. It was said that she had mysterious powers but not many were alive to find out. Those that knew, well, it was only very close people that knew.

The leader finally found the crimson eyes that had been looking at all of them mockingly from above, eyes chilling and unnerving. Her eyes looked like blood and they were boiled with rage. Scarlett was sitting on the rail with glee, her legs were swinging back and forth, her eyes promising death.

“Shoot her!” he shouted as he pointed in her direction. Scarlett laughed gleefully, quickly dodging the bullets with ease before throwing one of her needles into the light switch, condemning the men into darkness. The only source of light they had now was the moonlight from the windows.

They're sitting ducks.

Now that they are easy picking, Scarlett takes a little more time to play with them (god, it's a good thing she isn't into torture, although better not speak too soon). She's making sure that they're getting what's coming for them. She plans to get the men paranoid, making them piss in their pants, sweat while she kills each of them, one by one. The only sound that comes from her is the sound of dead bodies hitting the ground.

The men tried to shoot her but because of the meager light they have to work with, they miss their target every time. They're afraid to turn on the lights because they have enough brains to realize that it makes it easier for her to kill them if one of them goes out and ventures out to flip the switch. Ah, but she's getting bored, considering that the dull sound of bodies hitting the floor are faster. Although Scarlett laughs wickedly as the leader of this shit starts to get paler and paler.

The leader turned and twisted, searching for the girl, gun in hand ready to shoot at something that moves. Scarlett is sort of amused how much determination this guy has to kill her although, it's almost time to end her fun. She flicks her hand toward the leader's direction.

Another needle, longer this time, lodged into gun, causing the gun to explode on impact as the leader reflexively pulled the trigger. He cursed, dropping his gun before whirling around to see those same crimson eyes again and with a sword at his neck. For a few moments, the whole area was in complete silence. He swallowed nervously, heart pounding, realizing that this was going to be the end.

“You know,” Scarlett said with a bored tone, "It's too bad you couldn't do better, but you don't get a second chance." She slit his throat with a single swipe from her fan, delivering the final blow. Blood sprayed her outfit from his throat as she watched the man clutch his throat, falling to the ground.  "Bye-bye," she giggled as she watch the light in his eyes died, mouth opened with a silent plea. Tough luck.

She smirked at her handy work as she looked around her (she has good night vision in case you guys didn't know). Lovely, lovely, blood painting the floors all over the place. Well, now that her work was done, it was time to get back to the boy... Scarlett didn't take another look back as she disappeared the way she came.

The ravens looked at the boy with amusement as he fiddled with his shirt nervously. Their staring was causing the boy uneasiness but it was understandable. Not many like to see birds that are black as night, watch them with their beady eyes, as if they were messengers of the dead. The boy continued to fiddle and walk around, not aware that the girl was behind him.

Scarlett glanced at her birds as she petted them, telling them silently to knock it off. They complied but they huffed as their little source of entertainment was ruined while they basically baby sat the boy. She tapped their beaks, reminding them to behave just for a little longer. Then they can wreck havoc like they usually do.

“Time to go, kid," Scarlett said, startling the boy, never mind that she was a kid herself (a fourteen year old teenager but to most adults, a kid is a kid). The boy turned around sharply and stared at the girl, eyes wide with shock. She sighed mentally before taking the boy (more like dragging) by the hand. It was time to go back.

“Don’t move make a sound," she warned. The boy nodded quietly. She gave a nod to the ravens. The ravens jumped from the building onto the ground. They began to transform, growing larger, the beaks and talons becoming sharper, longer, deadly. Their entire body was expanding. After the transformation finished, there in the streets were two large ravens the size of cars (they can control how big they can be. The largest size they can be is the size of a house. Other notes about them will be on the bottom of this page.)

Without warning, Scarlett yanked the boy off the building. The boy closed his eyes tightly as he tried not to make a sound, thinking that they were about to fall to their deaths. He didn't opened his eyes until he felt the wind blowing through his hair. That was odd, he thinks and he slowly opens his eyes to find that he's actually flying on the back of a large raven with Scarlett sitting behind him, holding onto strong feathers so they won't fall off. Only for the safety for the boy of course. He trembles because he's still afraid of being thrown off this bird.

Scarlett can actually fly so there is no need to be worried about falling however, she doesn't want the boy to panic or else it would cause even more problems that she doesn't want to deal with. As they fly higher and higher to blend in the dark, Scarlett silently admires the view of the twinkling lights of the city below them. The boy that she's cradling gasps at scene as well, forgetting his fear, admiring the view with her. Well, as long he's isn't bother her, this if fine.

She looks over her shoulder to make sure the other raven is still there. After she sees the other raven, she pats the raven she's currently riding on. The raven takes the cue and gets ready to fly even faster. Every part of its body grows tense before flying faster like a rubber band that's been pulled tight then released. The boy grips onto her sleeve tighter as they pick up speed.

Scarlett smiles behind her mask because one, who doesn't love the feel of going at a accelerated speed? The good thing is, at the speed they're going, they're getting to their destination sooner. Now where is that damn house?

The boy’s parents waits nervously in garden of their house along with the other servants. The mother of the boy sat in her chair, wringing her hands nervously, wondering how long would it take Scarlett to rescue her child (hey rescue missions can be a delicate process!). The father was walking back and forth, trying to release his anxiety. The atmosphere was tense.

The announcement of Scarlett's arrival was marked by a sudden gust of wind and the two monstrous ravens that suddenly landed in the garden. The mother stood up as the father stopped pacing, all waiting with a bated breath until they saw Scarlett with a boy riding on one of the ravens' back.

She did it. They all thought, relieved.

Once Scarlett and the boy slid down from the said raven's back, the boy began to run back to his mother. “Mamma!” the boy cried, running into his mother’s embrace. His mother cried, along with some of the other servant, in relief that her little boy was safely back into her arms.

“Ciao everyone,” Scarlett greeted smoothly as she walked up the stairs. Her ravens had shrunk back into their normal size, both of them perching on top of her shoulders. They glared at the other humans as if asking 'What the hell are you lookin' at?'. (They hate humans in general except Scarlett. They were abused animals to say vaguely. How Scarlett became their owner is another story that will be mentioned later.)

“The kidnappers?” the father of the boy asked, wanting to know what happened to them. Although he should clearly know the answer since there is evidence of their end splattered all over her outfit but then again, her clothes are black and red so it's hard to tell. A chilling laughter came from the girl before she settled her crimson eyes on him again. Her eyes were cold. It took some effort not to shiver under her gaze.

“Eliminated,” she said coldly, the temperature dropping a few degrees. Well, it was either let them live and cause more stupid trouble or nip the bud early. After a few seconds of silence, the father cautiously went down to her and offered his hand.

“Thank you for bringing my son back, Ms. Scarlett,” he said. Scarlett eyed his hand in silence to make the man sweat a just tad in awkward silence. Then she took his hand and shook it back. Her raven's looked at each other with an amused glance before staring back at the other people with a beady stare, making them squirm a bit. Scarlett internally laughed and mentally shook her head. Well, at least they're not raising havoc so it's okay for them to have some fun.

"And the money?" she asked. Sure she rescued the boy and all but, a deal is a deal. After all, her services were to be paid and they were **not** for free. There wasn't such thing as a unpaid hitman. It would be just stupid, otherwise how else do you make good money by killing?

"Already been sent to your account," the father replied. Good, she thought, and if he had cheated her out of the money she deserved from saving his son, well let's just say he would be knocking on death's door.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Scarlett said releasing his hand. The father was quiet for a moment before ordering his head servant to come before him and Scarlett. There was a murmur in the crowd of their audience before it parted a path for the head servant to go through.

"Yes Master?" the butler asked politely as he reached the father and Scarlett on the stairs.

"Would you please lead Ms. Scarlett to the door?" the father asked. The butler bowed from his waist then straighten.

"Of course, Master," the butler said and did what he asked. "If you would follow me, Ms. Scarlett." With a final small bow toward the father she climbed the steps as she followed the butler. However, the mother of the boy stopped her before she could take another step into the house.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my boy," the mother said with a genuine smile as she clutched onto her hand boldly. There was a long silence before Scarlett gave a curt nod after the mother released her hand. She turned to look at the boy she saved who was hugging (more like clinging) on his mother's waist. Slowly, she reached over to ruffle the boy's head, who pouted a bit after she messed up his hair. Then she turned around and continued to follow the butler out the door, never once looking back.

Once she exited the mansion, the butler bowed and bid her goodbye then closed the door. She sighed a little as she walked toward her motorcycle that had been parked in front of the house. "Another hit completed," she said as she straddled her motorcycle and put on her helmet. "Let's go home." The engine purred as she turned it on, her ravens already airborne. Then she left the mansion just as swiftly she had came.

Scarlett rode on her motorcycle for several miles, relishing the feeling of the speed and the wind whipping through her. Her ravens following her from the sky. After a while, she pulled to the side of the street and parked, popping her helmet off. She had a little phone call she had to make. Scarlett rummaged through her clothes until she found what she was looking for, pulling out her phone. Scarlett opened it, dialing a number familiar.

“Hello?” a male voice asked. Marcus was just someone she went to when she wanted a hit. She was a part-time freelance assassin, usually doing other hits for her famiglia or sometimes small favors that she didn't mind doing once in a while (although those she does favors for, they usually owe her sometime type of favor back).

“Ciao, Marcus,” Scarlett greeted. “The job's done.”

“Excellent,” he replied. “And how was it?”

"Boring," she said flatly. "And dreadful. The man had no imagination. Really? You have get money by ransoming a child. How low? I already made them die like pies, anyway. Oh, could you also make sure the money has been sent properly?"

Marcus chuckled. "Of course, Scarlett."

“Good,” she purred. Ah, money. What can she say? It can make the world go round.

He laughed, a little amused that she would always go straight to if she was paid correctly. “Let me know when you want a hit.”

“Will do,” she responded and ended the call. She paused before contemplating dialing another number. She actually dreaded this call ever since she was left a message that she needed to call back as soon as possible. Scarlett sighed again. It's better to get over this now then later. She dialed another phone number again then put the phone next to ear. Scarlett waited there silently as the phone continue to ring on the other line. Then at last someone picked up the phone. This time an old man had answered the phone.

"Hello?" the voice said.

She paused, she hadn't heard his voice in a long time. It's not like she never kept in touch with the old man, but they only communicating through letters to prevent the emotional scars from reopening again.

"How's papa?" she asked, barely keeping her voice calm. She heard a sigh on the other line.

"He's-" there was a pause "He's doing fine. We have been monitoring his vital signs and he's been eating the usual amount." There was no change. She though sadly. She hasn't heard her father's voice for years either. Scarlett can still see her father sitting in a wheelchair, silent. Unmoving unless needed. She shook her head harshly, it was time to get to the point.

"You said you wanted to talk, Jiji," Scarlett said, dreading the news.

"Yes, Sora." She smiled sadly at the sound of her true name. "I need you to come back to Italy a week from now. It's important." The tone of voice left no room for any argument whatsoever.

Sora sighed and closed her eyes. It was inevitable after all. She wanted to avoid going back to Italy due to bad memories over there but now, she had some bad memories over here in America as well. "I'll be on my way," she simply replied.

"See you there, Sora" he said and hung up. She sighed again as she closed her phone and tucked it into her clothes. It was time she head back. After all, she couldn't go against Vongola Nono, her grandfather Timoteo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh. Glad you guys read this thing and I hoped it was enjoyable.
> 
> So I'm going to explain some things in the story that I hope will clear some misunderstanding. Ok considering that this story takes place in the Hitman Reborn world, logic is out the window.
> 
> She has the ability to control wind and has multiple that she hides throughout her body. (Ex. The needles that she has are usually in her hair.)
> 
> Sora means "sky".
> 
> Mio means "Beautiful Cherry Blossom". Mao means "Dance Cherry Blossom". There are other translations for these two names but I chose this one.
> 
> Edit: I'm sorry this is unbeta'ed so I'm trying my hardest to make it very interesting.
> 
> BTW: I no longer gave Sora, Mio and Mao the power to transport because I thought "Really? Transport? Nah, won't flow with the story later on" So I deleted it. Sorry!


	2. Sora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood... So much blood everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM REBORN!!! just saying. Enjoy!

Vongola Nono, also known as Timoteo, the 9th Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, stood while he looked out the window of his office, waiting while musing over some matters in his mind. He worries about some things like how are his other allies are doing and something like that but his thoughts always goes back  It continued for a long time until a knock on the door interrupt his thoughts. Tch, who could it be now? Without turning his back, he called in whoever it was at the door.

"Come in," he said, still looking out the window, not paying attention to who it is. This better be important, he doesn't really want to waste his time with others unless he really has to. The door open to reveal a striking, blond lady, eyes twinkling and red lips pulled into a sly grin. She wore a rather elegant outfit, but to precisely say, she was wearing a form fitting suit that didn't look too masculine at the same time, too feminine.

The was no doubt she was hiding weapons underneath her clothes but Timoteo didn't have to worry. His intuition didn't go off so it was safe.

A man dressed in a typical black suit with sunglasses shuffled through the door later, walking behind her silently and closed the door. From the looks of it, it was assumed that he was her bodyguard but that wasn't exactly the right title.

Anyhow, the lady sauntered over to the 9th Boss with elegance and grace, disregarding mafia protocols that she had to follow. She didn't need to. After all, he **is** her father.

"Hello papa," she greeted smoothly as she came in. Timoteo turned around and smiled. She was clearly the sight for sore eyes. It had been a long time since she last visited. He maneuvered around his desk and went over to embrace his daughter, giving her a warm welcome.

"Camilla, my dear. It's good to see you", he said, hands still on her shoulders after their embrace. Camilla giggled. Likewise, it was nice to see her father again after all the activities she went through. Slowly, Timoteo turned his head to look at the man behind Camilla.

"Hello Daiki," Timoteo said, amused by the man's attire. He raised an eyebrow at the man.

The man in black grinned in turn, reaching slowly to pull off his disguise. The sunglasses first fell toward the ground, revealing behind the black shades crimson eyes looking back at Timoteo.  A wig and a mask followed it afterward with a quiet thump.

Daiki X was a special man. His famiglia, the Zenith, was a special group that mastered the art of disguises, blending in the crowd or any environment in that matter, making them perfect for positions such as spies or assassins. It was hard to figure out what they really look like sometimes and they took great pride in being unrecognizable. Only among their members did they know who was who. As the boss of disguises, he was the best of course. No one really knew what he truly looked like unless he choose to. Sometimes, when he had the time (a.k.a when he's bored), he would go around in his house, dressed like some normal butler or anything like that sort while his other members would try looking for their missing boss, although to no avail.

Interestingly enough, the Zenith is a Japanese Mafia although they hardly went into the business of weapon trafficking or anything else like that. The Zenith was rather a unique group and also could be said about the boss who ran it.

"Good day, Tou-san," Daiki greeted with humor. Camilla rolled her eyes. The man beforehand had insisted to visit Timoteo in a disguise in order to throw off a couple people. His humor was sometimes questionable. He bowed waist down politely to Timoteo, as was customary in Japan etiquette. Timoteo smiled and went over to embraced his son-in-law warmly.

"How are you two?" Timoteo asked them both. It was a long time since he saw both of them after the wedding. (It's been actually a few months but who says he can't miss his daughter?)

"Fine," Camilla replied vaguely. Although, she had a rather sly smile when she replied. Timoteo narrowed his eyes at his daughter. She was hiding something. He turned to look at Daiki, searching for answers, but the bastard instead gave a very cheeky grin. Camilla brought a hand to her stomach.

"We're going to have a new addition to the famiglia," Camilla proudly said. Timoteo's eyes widen with the unexpected news. Daiki stood there, giving a bigger grin now that the secret had been revealed.

"I'm going to be a grandpa," he said in great wonder.

**~3 years passed~**

It was a beautiful day when Timoteo spent his time with Daiki and Camilla in the forest. It was autumn so the trees were in great hues of red, orange and brown. The scene was breathe taking. They walked while they talked, discussing their problems within the mafia.

"Ah, I don't get it," Daiki complained like a child, breaking his usual composure. Normally, he was the trickster boss with a gleam in his eye that made people hope they weren't on his list. "Adone Reno still has the grudge against me".

"Well, it's because I didn't marry Adone," Camilla reminded him with a sharp tone. Goodness this husband of hers. Sometimes she wonders about the intellect of her own husband. She swore that sometimes she thought she had married a child than the man she usually fell in love but what could she do? After all, she married the damn man.

Anyway, the Reno famiglia was one of the powerful families allied with the Vongola. Adone Reno was the heir of the Reno and the family decided that Adone would be the best person to marry Camilla. However, their intentions for the marriage was for stronger ties with the Vongola and more power.

However, they were only pipe dreams.

Camilla decided to marry Daiki X, the boss of the Zenith Mafia and for that, the rocky relationship between Zenith and Reno soured.

Daiki grinned and laughed like an idiot (which he is sometimes) while Timoteo shook his head slightly with a smile on his face. "Now I remembered," he chuckled then paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Honey?"

Camilla sighed. "Yes, dear?"

"Where's our daughter?"

Camilla grew confused. She was very certain that they left their child with her bodyg-

Before Camilla could finished her thought, a little girl fell from above into Timoteo's arms, giggling. Nevermind, her answer had arrived. Literally. However the little girl was about to be in big trouble if she didn't explain herself soon. The said girl had covered her hair in multitudes of different  kinds of leaves and her clothes were different shades of brown, red and orange. Her smile wide and bright on her face.

"Aww~," she pouted as she crossed her arms. "Jiji wasn't even supwised!" (Remember, she's like three and her pronunciation isn't that great yet.)

Timoteo chuckled and hugged the little girl. "Hello, Sora." He was used to her shenanigans after the family had came to visit frequently but he learned that was a part of Sora that he grown to love. Especially when her chocolate eyes twinkled at him and her little lips twisted into a happy smile.

Camilla glared daggers at her husband. "You knew where she was, didn't you," she jabbed her husband accusingly. Daiki raised his hands in defeat while he grinned shamelessly, not apologizing for his actions.

Camilla turned to look at Sora, hands on her hips. This child of hers. "Now care to explain to me why you decided to ambush your Grandfather," she demanded with a stern tone. "And where are your bodyguards?"

Sora gulped as she wrung her tiny little hands together. "I wanna supwise Jiji and um... Unce John and Auntie Lily awe sweeping."

"Sleeping?!" Camilla exclaimed. Well that did sort of explained why they haven't notified Camilla or Daiki about the missing child by now. The question was, where did she getting the sleeping powder... Wait, nevermind. She already knew. That child had stole that powder from one of their doctors she got wrapped around her fingers. (Well she got the puppy eyes and she uses them very well.)

"Yeah!" Sora said proudly as she pumped her arms up in proud success but soon wilted in her grandfathers arms underneath the glare of her mother. Timoteo chuckled and patted her head. She definitely was like her mother and her father.

"It's okay, Camilla," Timoteo said, he patted and stared fondly at his granddaughter. "I remember very clearly that you were a trouble maker as well. Always making everyone chase you. She's at that escaping age."

Camilla blushed as she grumbled angrily but gave in later to her daughter's puppy eyes. (She got whipped! MWAHAHAHA) Curse Daiki for showing her that technique. Camilla later shook her head and sighed. Sora definitely inherited Daiki's special talent with disguises though.

Daiki chuckled as he made his way over to his daughter. "Nice job honey-" Sora preened for a moment. "-but make yourself more plant like", he advised. She frowned and pouted as she crossed her arms. What did that mean? Oh well, she'll definitely get them next time. Definitely, she swore.

"Tch," she muttered. "I knew Daddy saw me". Daiki laughed and took Sora from his father-in-law. He hugged her for a minute before raising an eyebrow at her attire, raising his hand to pull the large amount of leaves from her hair.

As he pulled the leaves she so painstakingly braided into her hair, she devised a little plan in her head. What did her mother say one of his weaknesses is? Oh yeah. He's _ticklish_. Before her father could detect the evil glint in her eyes, Sora began slot her fingers underneath Daiki's armpits and began to wiggle fiercely as she could.

Daiki began to tense as his daughter began her assault. He resisted for a few moments before breaking down. "Wait!" he cried as he fell down on his back with Sora sitting on top of him. "Mercy! This is **_so_** not fair!" Sora's infectious laughter began to fill the air as she continued her attack. (She doesn't know that mercy means yet Daiki.)

Timoteo and Camilla chuckled from afar as they watched Daiki being attacked by Sora, ignoring his cries for help. They were going to let him suffer just a bit more.

After their laughter quieted down. Timoteo paused a bit, trying to remember what he wanted to say then the light bulb flashed on above his head. (Figuratively  people! Not everything comes true. Tch, tch. *waggles finger* :D JK! I'm not that mean)"Ah, I forgot," Timoteo said. "How is Iemitsu and Nana?" He hasn't seen his son in awhile since they both had been busy.

Camilla smiled again. She had a twinkle in her eye. Timoteo narrowed his eyes at his daughter. It was her I-know-something-but-you-don't look. "Well," Camilla paused. "They been busy." Timoteo gave her a look to hurry up what she was going to say next.

"Nana just gave birth to their son," she announced. Timoteo's eyes widen in surprise. "Congrats papa, you have a new grandson. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna for short."

Wonder filled Timoteo as he continued to stare at Camilla who had a smug smile as if she was a cat that got the best cream ever served to her. Although it was unsaid about his new grandchild.

_Another possible heir._

**~1 Year later~**

Sora's eyes were wide, looking at the baby in Nana's arms. Little Tsuna was happily sleeping away, ignorant to his surroundings. Sora watched as the breeze tousled Tsuna's hair brown soft hair back and forth with interest.

Camilla smiled at the scene before her. It was so cute. She turned to look at Iemitsu with twinkling eyes who in turn gave a proud, cheeky grin. Iemitsu looked like he had won "The Cutest Baby" Award. Camilla would let him be smug about it.

For now.

The adults enjoyed the scenery while they talked and laughed with one another. The only person that wasn't enjoying the moment was Daiki. He was hiding his current concerns behind a smile plastered on his face.

_The Reno are beginning to cause more trouble than before. They're getting too dangerous... Damn it._ Daiki turned to look at his precious daughter, his pride and joy.

Sora was a bright child and he absolutely loved his precious little girl. Daiki never thought he would ever had a chance to have his own happy family, let alone have an child that inherited his talents.

Sora turned her head to her father as if she had sensed his distress. Tilting her head to the side as she looked at her father. Daiki had a phantom shiver. Goodness, she has that gleam in her eye, he thought. Just like her mother when she's was calculating something. Daiki's thoughts was soon interrupted as his daughter ran over to him, arms up, clearly showing her demand.

"Daddy, hug!", she cried. Daiki chuckled as he pulled Sora onto his lap. As Sora smiled, her entire face lighting up. Her chocolate eyes switched to a more crimson color, warm like blood. It was another proof that she had the Zenith bloodline running through her veins.

Daiki smiled as he hugged his daughter tight as possible. Pouring his love for his daughter in his embrace. Daiki pushed his dark thoughts far away from his mind. Right now, it was the present that mattered.

**~2 years passed~**

Her whole world crashed.

Blood... So much blood everywhere.

Everyone else is dead. The servants. The Zenith members. Her parents... Her poor mother, who tried to protect her, lay dead in front of her. She laid faced down, her blond hair obscuring her face. Her body riddled with holes. A pool of blood surrounded her body.

Her father... The boss of the Zenith family laid in front of her unconscious.

They made him go insane with the drugs they inserted into his body.

**Damn them**.

They wanted him to massacre his own family but with the remainder of his sanity, Daiki refused to even lift a finger against his famiglia. For his disobedience, the men had beaten her father up, delivering punches and kicks. There were a few times when she heard a sickening crack of bones being broken.

And she had to watch from her position, helplessly.

Daiki and Sora were about to join the rest of their members very soon.

Sora was strapped down to a chair, unable to move, ropes pinning her arms to her sides to prevent her from escaping. Her eyes that used to be twinkling and shinning, dulled, eyes blank like dolls. Her face was pale and her black hair covered her face, hiding her eyes.

Daiki laid uselessly beside her, unable to move a single muscle.

The group of men grinned at the destruction they had wrought on the family. In fact, they know that their boss will be happy once they finished this little girl and her bastard of a father once and for all.

After all, their boss's orders was leave no survivors. Not even the children. Which is why they saved Sora for last, Daiki, well, he was the head of the Zenith famiglia and they decided to give him the honors for living just a little bit longer.

All they were doing was actually showing both of them hell.

The men pointed their guns at the father and daughter. Once last thing to finish.

Sora closed her eyes, accepting her dreadful fate. She didn't care anymore if she died with her dad. All that mattered now was to join the rest, be it heaven or hell. It didn't matter.

However, the trigger never pulled. The sound of doors bursting from their hinges had the men stop and turned around to see the intruder.

It was Timoteo.

Timoteo had came just in time through the Zenith doors before they could shoot Sora and Daiki. He surveyed the current damage and when he spotted his precious daughter dead on the floor, he shook with anger.

He. Was. **Furious**.

How **_could_** they? And to go so low to kill innocent children as well? They crossed the line. And their getting their due.

The men didn't have time to react as Timoteo and his Guardians came upon them and disarmed all of them, breaking limbs as they did so, enjoying their screams before they were silence by a single shot through their heads.

There was no need to question them about who sent them. The sigma of the Reno family on their clothing was enough of a clue. Now the only question remained.

**Whose** fault is it?

Well, Timoteo could worry about it later. His main priority now was making sure his granddaughter and his son-in-law was still alive.

Timoteo quietly walked toward Sora, his eye replaced with sorrow instead of anger. After he cut the ropes, Timoteo pulled Sora into his arms, whispering quick apologizes for not coming sooner and promises of revenge to those who caused this destruction.

Sora continued to look on blankly while her grandfather continued to talk to her. His guardians were occupied with Daiki, trying to heal his body to the best of their abilities.

It wasn't until a moment later that Sora clutched onto Timoteo's suit, sobbing as she wailed into his chest. Timoteo felt his heart tore in two as he hugged the crying girl harder. Timoteo closed his eyes tightly. They were going to pay for sure this time.

Sora still had tears running down her face as Timoteo and his guardians ran out of the Zenith's HQ with Daiki in tow. Still holding onto Timoteo for dear life while he carried her outside to the waiting helicopter.

"Call Iemitsu," he ordered his Storm Guardian, his voice void of any emotion as they walked toward the helicopter. "Tell him the Zenith family has _fallen_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! I don't know when the other chapter will be posted up but once I get it done and look over it several times to make sure I don't have many mistakes due to no beta so it will take a long time until I can get to it asap. Also I'm sorry for how short the chapter is. I'll probability edited later on to make the chapter longer and more appealing. Remember, I don't have a beta so it's greatly appreciated if someone would volunteer to help.
> 
> Just wanna clarify some things...
> 
> Camilla means free-born another meaning is attendant to a temple but I was like really? Thought it meant flower but oh well.
> 
> Daiki means great noble supposedly. Whatever.
> 
> I'm also sorry for beating my character with an angst stick but she's got to have a past to start it all anyways.
> 
> Timoteo didn't have (or rather he didn't want to be involve) a say to Camilla's choice of husband because he rather see her happy then marry someone just because. He learned to like Daiki later on as he got to know the guy and liked how he treated Camilla like his equal rather than just a trophy wife so he gave Daiki his approval.
> 
> EDIT!: Some of my readers are a little confused about what's happening to her so likewise I will do my best to clarify things with the best of my ability. Reno family HATES Zenith because Daiki took their opportunity for more power and closer ties with Vongola. And also Reno hates Zenith because they thought they were a more superior family even though Zenith were more like quality than quantity. So basically they were rivals. Reno decides to eliminate their rival once and for all. So they decide to send their group of men to destroy the Zenith and decided to frame Daiki for the massacre by making it look that he did it out of insanity. They captured Daiki and administered drugs into the system and ordered Daiki to kill his family who refused and got beat up in the process. The rest of the story will be in the next chapter but I'm not giving hints.


	3. Massacre Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repeat, I don't own any of Reborn characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! Writer's block is a bitch.

**After the massacre...**

**Evening. 7:00 P.M.**

Timoteo wasn't happy.

Not.

One.

 ** _Bit_**.

He sat in his chair in his office with a rather large bundle of cloth in his lap, fuming as he tapped his fingers on his desk, irritatingly. Right now, he was itching to do something, anything but he couldn't. Not until he straighten the matters here before going off to find the culprit of this betrayal.

Good god, he wanted to go shoot someone and tortured them until they were screaming in agony. However, the thought of Sora and Daiki's condition kept him from acting out emotionally so instead, he continued to thrum his fingers on his desk, muttering darkly about finding revenge.

T he Ninth Boss was like this for quite some time, steaming with anger, the air inside his office became thicker, stagnant and tense. His guardians that were placed around the room, were gone. At first, they refused to leave their boss alone due to the incident but ever since the atmosphere was so thick with tension, they changed their mind to do something more useful than standing around. (They left about an hour ago, if you guys wanted to know. The atmosphere was **that** intense and suffocating.)

Currently, he wanted to know **_who_** and ** _what_**   in their right mind would do such a thing. To go off and kill without a care is crossing the line. **_Especially_** when it has to do with anyone related to him. He has an inkling that it was the boss of the Reno family although he doesn't have the evidence. Not yet of course.

It was clear enough though. The whole thing screamed betrayal to Timoteo and the fact that it was targeted at his immediate family made everything worse. He would loved for one of his guardians to guard the Sora but he needed them to be with him and Daiki was already taken care of in the medical facility. He couldn't ask the head doctor there to take care of Sora as well since

He sighed as he looked at the bundle he held between his arms. It managed to soothe his nerves a little as he continued to brood over his thoughts.

It wasn't until few moments later, there was a knock on the door that snap interrupted Timoteo's thinking. Once again, Timoteo went ridged, he almost growled. The air had returned back to its suffocating state.

"Come in," Timoteo said gruffly. Whoever was at the door better make it quick. He still needed to figure out who he should shift the responsibilities of taking care the bundle in his arms and he was in no mood to deal with people wasting his time.

The door opened revealing a young boy in an interesting attire. It wasn't the fact that he wore a suit, but rather the young boy wore a blinding yellow shirt underneath his coat along with a fedora that had a sash of the same color around it. A green lizard seat at the edge of the hat, it's yellow eyes unblinking.

The door closed with a click behind the boy. Timoteo raised his eyebrow just a tiny bit. Oh right, he was notified that someone wanted to join Vongola. Now, if he remembered correctly, the young boy's name is Reborn, a talented hitman currently in the making. According to some of his sources, he had great promise to become one of the best.

Reborn bowed before Timoteo,  straightened and started his speech.

"I'm here to pledge my loyalty and service to Vongola," Reborn began, "Blah blah blaaaaah..."

 _Wait. Did he just say 'Blah?'_ , Timoteo thought. (You just zoned out old man.) He mentally shook his head as he realized that Reborn was actually speaking the rest of the familiar words of the oath. Urgh. However, something gave him an idea while he was watching the boy. In fact, the perfect opportunity laid right in front of him.

Reborn was quiet after he finished his speech. He watched Timoteo silently, waiting for an answer. Did he say something wrong? Or was it that he wasn't good enough for the Vongola Boss.

There was a long silence before Timoteo spoke. "Reborn, am I correct?" Reborn nodded. He was a little nervous. What exactly was the 9th boss going with this conversation."You said you pledge your loyalty to Vongola and you swear with your gun," Timoteo stated. Reborn nodded again, a little tense.

The next thing Reborn knew, he was holding a bundle of cloth that was surprisingly heavier than he expected. His arms had sagged with the weight of the burden he was given. He silently wondered if this was another weight training he had to go through again.

"Your next task is to guard this little girl," Timoteo said. It took Reborn a few seconds to process Timoteo's words.

_Girl?_

A small shift in his arms startled him. A head full of black hair popped out of the sheets, her face hidden. Frankly she could of been mistaken as the offspring from the horror movie Grudge if she had that freaky aura around her. However she wasn't. She was just Sora.

"One more thing," Timoteo continued, "Don't let her out your site and make sure she doesn't get hurt." His tone of voice told Reborn that there will be no room for mistakes.

Reborn shutters mentally to think of the consequences if anything happens to this girl.

Timoteo bent down to Sora in Reborn's arms, putting a hand on her head softly.

"I'll be back in two weeks," Timoteo promised. She had stilled stiffly after blinking away the sleep. Slowly a pale arm came out of the blankets and gripped onto him sleeve. An unsaid plea of asking him to stay. Timoteo gave a reassuring smile while he placed his hand over hers and gave her a tight squeeze. The door opened quietly, revealing his guardians that were currently waiting for him.

"Boss," Coyote Nougat, his Storm Guardian, said, bowing respectfully to Timoteo. "It's time to go."

He nodded indicating that he heard his right hand man. Slowly he stood up but there was a tug his sleeve again. He looked at her, eyes full of promise. Reluctantly, she let go with a small nod. With another pat on her head, Timoteo left with his guardians, eyes growing cold once more as he stepped out of the mansion, assuring that he was going to rain vengeance.

Reborn was, however, shocked as he continued to stare at the empty doorway after Timoteo left.

Crap.

What to do now?

He turned his head to look at Sora who in turn was looking at him as well. After a few seconds of silence, Reborn sighed. Gently as he could, he set Sora down onto her feet and pulled the blankets away from her. The blanket unveils the clothing that she wears, a black kimono with red butterfly designs. Her black hair is still disheveled and covers her face.

He was about to drag her to feed her first but something caught his eye. The butterfly designs are a little... His eyes narrowed as he looked a little closer. Warped...

As Reborn took a better look, he realizes there is dried blood on her kimono. In fact, it's all over her. Reborn quickly reared back with a look of disgust and horror. He knows he shouldn't be disgusted by blood because in the future he will have to encounter it more often but right now, he doesn't want to know whose blood is it and definitely does not want to know where it came from..

Well screw the thought of feeding her. His next priority now is to change her blood-splattered clothes.

He quickly decides to find the house keeper to help take care of Sora, after all, he doesn't know how to bath a girl and if he did, he can forget about becoming part of the Vongola.

Awhile later....

Finding the head maid, named Sia, was no problem. Bathing her, however, was a nightmare. Reborn and Sia tried to pry Sora off Reborn but no matter what, she held on to him like a leech. It wasn't until Reborn promising (multiple times in fact in a irritating tone) to stay in the bathroom did she finally let go. The whole process took at least two hours but during that time, Sia had managed to bath, clean Sora's wounds then dressed her in some pjs.

Dinner was the next test. Poor Sia had brought out a bunch of delicious food in front of the children but only Reborn ate while Sora pushed plate away and refused to eat. So Sia tried to coax the girl to at least take one bite before going to bed after the long day.

In the end, Sora took only a couple mouthfuls before she pushed her plate away and refused to eat anymore. Sia had sighed but decided to send them to bed. It was time to take a well deserve break from today's fiasco.

Reborn was honestly tired as well after meeting the boss then forced to babysit this traumatized girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm so glad you guys are reading my story and I just want to warn you peeps that all the mistakes you see are mine and REBORN CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Just saying. However, any other characters you see that aren't a part of Reborn do belong to me so please, if you want to use them, ask me or credit as long as you don't steal you poops.
> 
> ANYWAYS. I'm so sorry that it took a long time to post this other chapter up because honestly, I was busy with family and school and I also had a stupid writers block while I was at it.
> 
> Please note I will be changing a few things in my story such as Sora's go to weapons. So that's a heads up. Hopefully this will satisfy you for the next few months or whenever I get the next chapter out as soon as possible but who knows. Don't worry, I plan to finish this but I'll try my best to get this done as soon as possible just please be patient. I also will totally be happy if someone will beta or edit my work because I need one and I keep on trying to fix my mistakes.
> 
> I'M SUPER SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT! I WILL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME!
> 
> Until next time, CIAO!
> 
> Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome. :D


End file.
